Lotto (168 Hours)
by huiwenjun
Summary: Suatu hari, Chanyeol mendapatkan sebuah lotre dari seseorang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Di atas kertas lotre itu tertulis angka 168, dan kertas kecil itulah yang membawa Chanyeol beserta sahabat-sahabatnya terseret dalam sebuah petualangan mengerikan, bersama dengan pemenang lotre lainnya. WARNING, EXO'S YAOI FANFICTION! DLDR!
1. Prolog

"Lotre terkutuk. Liburan terkutuk. Pulau terkutuk. Lengkaplah sudah. Sekarang, hanya 168 jam yang tersisa sebelum kita semua dibunuh satu persatu."

.

.

"Ah, Sehun! Sehun kemana, Lu?!"

.

.

"Ya Tuhan, aku ingin selamat!"

.

.

 **A very absurd fanfic from Raisa YeolBaekry**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek, KaiSoo, HunHan.**

 **Rate : M (For bad language, cursing a lot, sadistic scene, etc).**

 **Genre : Thriller, Mystery, Adventure, Romance gaje.**

 **Length : Chaptered.**

 **.**

 **Lotto (168 Hours)**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol, you're my hero!"

.  
.

"Argh, sialan! Baekhyun menghilang!"

.

.

"Diam disini dan tahan napas! Tidakkah kau melihatnya? Mereka sudah terbunuh, bodoh!"

.

.

"Gawat,"

.

.

"Sial, sial, siaaall! Kyungsoo juga menghilang, keparat! Kalau sampai Kyungsoo terbunuh, akan kubunuh kau!"

.

.  
"AH, LUHAN! SEHUN, TOLONG LUHAN!"

.

.

"Kemana Chanyeol? Gawat, dia yang membawa peta serta kodenya!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog END :v**

 **Tolong RCL oke? ^^**

* * *

 **Ng, sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf, karena Everytime & EXO and Their Love Story masih terhambat, dan aku malah membuat ff ini T^T Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat ff bergenre thriller, jadi mohon dimaklumi atas kekurangannya ya :" Untuk Everytime & EXO and Their Love Story benar-benar akan kuusahakan untuk selesai secepat mungkin **

**Maaf, sekali lagi**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

 **-Raisa YeolBaekry-**


	2. Chapter 1

**A very absurd fanfic from Raisa YeolBaekry**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek, KaiSoo, HunHan.**

 **Rate : M (For bad language, cursing a lot, sadistic scene, etc).**

 **Genre : Thriller, Mystery, Adventure, Romance gaje.**

 **Length : Chaptered.**

 **.**

 **Lotto (168 Hours)**

 **Chapter 1 : Lotto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kamis, 26 November 2015**

Seorang pria dengan setelan resmi bewarna abu-abu yang melekat di tubuh tingginya sibuk berkeliling di sebuah daerah pertokoan yang terkenal di kalangan remaja. Pria itu berulang kali menoleh kesana kemari, membuat banyak orang disana menatapnya aneh.

Begitupula dengan Chanyeol–yang sedang mencari sebuah sweater putih untuk kakak perempuannya yang bekerja sebagai reporter berita. ' _Mungkin sedang mencari kenalan atau toko_.' Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu berusaha berpikiran positif. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali pada aktivitas memilih sweater hingga nyaris melupakan pria mencurigakan yang sempat diamatinya sepuluh menit belakangan.

Sampai akhirnya pilihan Chanyeol jatuh pada sweater putih dengan bordir berbentuk monyet di bagian tengahnya. Ia berusaha menahan tawa saat membayangkan reaksi Yoora–kakak perempuannya–begitu sweater itu sampai di tangannya. Oh, pasti kakak perempuannya yang cantik itu akan marah-marah sepanjang hari, tak mau bertegur sapa sedikitpun dengan adiknya sampai empat hari. Ya, itu wajar karena seorang Park Yoora sangat membenci monyet. Garis bawahi itu, sangat membencinya.

Namun, tawa Chanyeol yang hampir tersembur itu berangsur-angsur mereda ketika ia mendapati pria bersetelan abu-abu yang tadi diamatinya kini berada di belakangnya. Menepuk bahunya sampil menyodorkan sebuah kertas kecil dengan nomor 168 di atasnya.

"Halo." Ia menyapa. "Namaku Kang Sihwan, direktur perencanaan Fantasy Castle." Pria itu menyodorkan sebuah kartu nama kepada Chanyeol.

"Ya, lalu?" Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya. ' _Oh ayolah, Pak Tua. Lalu apa hubungannya denganku_?' batinnya malas.

"Perusahaan kami sedang mengembangkan sebuah pulau fantasy dan kini kami mengadakan undian berhadiah. Setiap orang yang memenangkannya berhak mendapat paket liburan ke pulau fantasi kami sebagai pengunjung pertama. Satu lotre ini berlaku untuk enam orang, dan kami sedang membagikannya ke pengunjung daerah pertokoan ini. Pengundian dan pemberangkatan akan dilaksanakan tanggal 3 Desember jam sepuluh pagi, di taman kota." Sihwan memberikan sebuah kertas kecil dengan nomor 168 di atasnya.

Lelaki tinggi yang masih menggantungkan sweater di lengannya itu tersedak.

"... A–apa?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. "Ng–ya, terima kasih. Aku akan kesana." Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia menerima lotre itu dengan senang hati. Lelaki tinggi itu bergegas membayar sweater kakaknya–Chanyeol tidak jadi memilih yang bergambar monyet, ia membayar sweater putih bergambar beruang cokelat, karena ia tahu kakaknya akan sangat marah jika sweater monyet itu dibelikan untuknya–dan pulang ke rumah.

Pria itu pun masih tersenyum di tempatnya berdiri, seakan tidak berniat beranjak dari sana walau sedikitpun. Ia meraih sesuatu dari saku jas bagian dalam, sebuah walkie-talkie.

"Ya?"

Sebuah suara yang terdengar berat menyambut pria bernama Sihwan tersebut.

"Tenang saja Bos, rencana A sukses."

* * *

 **Jumat, 27 November 2015**

"Coba tebak?"

Chanyeol beringsut maju dengan wajah berseri ke depan lima sahabatnya–yang hanya menatapnya datar. "Apa hal baik yang kudapatkan kemarin, sampai kalian pun akan terciprat olehnya?"

"Biar kutebak... Aha! Apa kau menemukan lembaran sepuluh ribu won lagi di dalam toples selai kacangmu itu–yang nantinya akan kau gunakan untuk mentraktir kami?" balas Sehun dengan wajah datarnya–yang memang selalu seperti itu setiap saat. Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

"Bukan! Ini lebih menakjubkan!" Chanyeol berseru keras.

"Apa kali ini sebesar seratus ribu won?" ucap Luhan dengan kesan tak peduli.

"Bukan, bodoh. Ini bukan tentang uang dalam toples selai kacang itu!"

"Lalu?" tanya Jongin malas.

"Jangan melonjak kegirangan, oke?" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum misteriusnya. Lelaki tinggi itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku belakang celana seragamnya. "Ta-da! Sebuah lotre berhadiah liburan ke pulau fantasi selama tujuh hari!"

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol, atmosfer ruangan yang tadinya suram itu berubah menjadi cerah dalam sekejap. Sehun, Jongin, Luhan, Baekhyun, serta Kyungsoo kini sibuk menyerbu Chanyeol dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan serta teriakan ceria.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya, bung?" Sehun menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabatnya itu dengan tawa lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya–dan jujur saja, ekspresinya itu jarang sekali terlihat.

"Woah! Inilah yang kubutuhkan setelah seminggu bekerja keras untuk ujian!" Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, menghirup udara segar.

"Akhirnya! Holidays, i'm coming!" Luhan melompat kegirangan.

"Chanyeol, you're my hero!" Jongin berucap sambil merangkul Chanyeol.

"Oh, hentikan Jongin. Itu terdengar cheesy." Dan cibiran Kyungsoo pun merusak suasana hati Jongin dengan cepat.

"Kau cemburu?" goda Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

"Ewh."

"Tenang, guys." Ucap Chanyeol berusaha menghandle teman-temannya. "Kita akan berangkat tanggal tiga Desember, begitu liburan akhir semester dimulai."

"Yeaahh!"

"Chanyeol memang yang terbaik!"

"Terima kasih, aku tahu itu." Chanyeol menepuk bahu Baekhyun, yang baru saja mengacungkan jempol kepadanya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Lupakan saja apa yang baru kukatakan."

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu menarik tangannya dari bahu Baekhyun, tertawa.

Andai mereka tahu, bahwa itulah terakhir kalinya mereka berkumpul dengan santai dan bercanda ria bersama, sebelum minggu pengundian lotere tiba.

* * *

 **Kamis, 3 Desember 2015**

Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya tepat pukul tujuh pagi. Ia duduk, dan melemaskan seluruh persendiannya yang terasa kaku. Senyum lebarnya yang menawan muncul. Ini adalah hari pertama dari liburan akhir semester, dan hari ini adalah hari pengundian lotere yang ia dapatkan seminggu yang lalu.

Chanyeol segera melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Setelah itu, ia turun untuk sarapan dengan sereal dan segelas susu, kemudian ia naik ke kamarnya untuk mengepak koper. Yah, siapa tahu ia akan menang, bukan?

Setelah menyelesaikan semuanya pukul delapan tepat, Chanyeol menuruni tangga, bersiap untuk menjemput teman-temannya yang sudah ia beri kabar tadi malam.

"Chanyeol!"

Oh tidak.

"Kenapa, bu?" Chanyeol segera melesat menuju kebun belakang, dimana ibunya sedang menanam berbagai macam bunga. Ibunya sudah berumur lima puluh tiga tahun, namun masih sehat dan segar. Beliau bekerja sebagai pemilik sebuah cafe di pusat kota.

"Mau kemana?"

"Ng, mau ke rumah teman. Ibu ingat lotre itu, kan?"

Nyonya Park segera meletakkan embernya, berdiri dan menatap putra bungsunya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Ya, Ibu ingat. Jadi, siapa teman yang akan kau kunjungi sehingga kau berpakaian seperti itu, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tersedak. Ia melirik pakaian yang dikenakannya saat ini, kaus putih dan celana selutut warna hitam. Dimana letak kesalahannya?

"Pergi ke atas dan ganti bajumu!"

Huh, ya ya. Chanyeol melengos dan kembali ke kamarnya, walaupun ia masih tidak mengerti dimana letak kesalahan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Lelaki itu mengganti celana selututnya dengan celana jeans panjang bewarna biru langit, dan mengganti kausnya pula dengan Polo Shirt bergaris biru putih.

"Begitu lebih baik. Bukankah kau akan pergi berkencan dengan pemuda berwajah manis dengan marga Byun itu?" Komentar ibunya setengah menggoda begitu Chanyeol menuruni tangga dengan langkah yang terkesan tergesa-gesa.

"Ti–tidak, bu!" elak Chanyeol dengan wajah super merah.

Nyonya Park terkekeh pelan. "Yasudahlah, cepat berangkat sebelum Baekhyun menunggumu!"

Chanyeol hanya mengulas sebuah cengiran sebagai jawaban sebelum menyambar kunci mobil VW Kodok krem-nya dan menyalakan mesinnya. Lelaki itu segera melesat menuju rumah sahabat-sahabatnya, dengan pemberhentian pertama, Byun Baekhyun.

Tak butuh waktu lama sebelum VW Kodok krem Chanyeol sampai di depan rumah besar dengan cat biru muda dan pagar besi hitam–rumah Baekhyun.

"Permisi?" Chanyeol mengetuk pintu dengan keras. "Baekhyun?"

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR!"

Chanyeol refleks menutup kedua telinga lebarnya dengan telapak tangan. What the hell, demi Tuhan, teriakan Baekhyun sangat keras. Begitu kerasnya sampai Chanyeol merasa teriakan itu dapat meretakkan kaca jendela rumah Baekhyun. Oke, Chanyeol memang berlebihan.

Terdengar suara 'Buk' dan 'Brak' berulang kali sebelum pintu kayu di depan Chanyeol terbuka lebar, menampakkan seorang pemuda berwajah manis berusia enam belas tahun yang mengenakan celana jeans panjang, kaus putih, serta jaket jeans yang dikenakan diluar kaus. Rambut brunette-nya disembunyikan dibalik sebuah baseball cap putih dengan angka 04 tertera di bagian depannya. Ia memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan berbinar serta sebuah cengiran lebar. Byun Baekhyun.

"Ada apa dengan cengiran itu?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menaikkan alisnya. Baekhyun hanya melebarkan cengirannya sebagai jawaban.

"Ayo berangkat. Luhan dan Sehun sedang menunggu di perempatan di ujung sana."

Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun sekilas sebelum berbalik dan menyalakan mobilnya, diikuti oleh Baekhyun yang masih sibuk memeriksa handphone.

VW Kodok itu kembali melesat menuju sebuah perempatan yang tidak terlalu ramai yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumah Baekhyun. Sesampainya disana, Chanyeol dapat melihat seorang pemuda berusia sebaya dengan Baekhyun yang mengenakan celana jeans panjang bewarna hitam dan sweater putih dengan tulisan "SHUT UP." bewarna hitam di bagian depan. Ia mengenakan sebuah headphone putih yang tersemat di antara rambut cokelatnya. Pemuda itu juga mengenakan sepasang sneakers putih. Disampingnya, terdapat seorang lelaki berusia tujuh belas tahun yang mengenakan Polo Shirt bergaris hitam putih yang dipadukan dengan celana jeans panjang bewarna hitam. Rambutnya yang sewarna dengan kayu mahoni sangat cocok dengan pakaiannya. Sehun dan Luhan sama sekali tidak menyadari VW Kodok milik Chanyeol yang sudah berulang kali meng-klakson mereka selama lima menit belakangan. Kedua orang itu terlihat sangat sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing sebelum Chanyeol mengaum keras untuk menyuruh mereka memasuki mobil.

"XI LUHAN, OH SEHUN! CEPAT MASUK ATAU KUMUTILASI KALIAN BERDUA DAN KUJADIKAN MAKANAN UNTUK KUCINGKU!"

"JANGAN BERISIK, CAPLANG! AKAN KUSURUH VIVI UNTUK MEMBUNUH KUCING SIALANMU ITU NANTI!" –dan Oh Sehun membalasnya dengan ancaman pula, lengkap dengan sebuah umpatan.

"NGGAK USAH MISUH DI DEKAT TELINGAKU, OH SEHUN! ATAU VIVI TERPAKSA KUBUANG KE KUVUKILAND!" Oh, great. Kini Chanyeol, Sehun, serta Luhan malah saling mengancam satu sama lain.

"KAU BAHKAN TIDAK TAHU DIMANA LETAK KUVUKILAND, LUHAN! MASUK SAJA KE MOBIL DAN MENJEMPUT JONGIN SERTA KYUNGSOO SEBELUM KITA TERLAMBAT!" Cukup, Baekhyun. Jangan mencampuri acara mari-saling-mengancam sahabat-sahabat anehmu itu.

KRIINGG!

"Oh, tunggu. Ponselku berbunyi."

Chanyeol segera meraih ponselnya yang diletakkan di dalam dashboard, mengangkat telepon itu dan mengaktifkan loudspeaker , sebelum–

"PARK-IDIOT-CHANYEOL! DIMANA KAU SEKARANG, HAH?! JAM SUDAH MENUNJUKKAN PUKUL SEMBILAN LEBIH LIMA PULUH MENIT DAN KAU BELUM MENJEMPUTKU?! DIMANA LETAK OTAKMU, SAUS TARTAR?!"

–sebelum auman Jongin yang keras mengancam keselamatan telinga mereka.

"BERSABARLAH, KIM-HITAM-JONGIN! AKU MASIH MENGURUS TIGA MAKHLUK ABSURD DISINI!"

"HEI!"

"APA-APAAN ITU?!"

"ENYAHLAH KAU, YODA!"

"... Tuhan, aku benci hidupku."

Ng, yang terakhir itu kalimat Chanyeol, oke?

Setelah berdebat selama kurang lebih lima menit, akhirnya VW Kodok krem yang sudah berisikan empat orang remaja SMA itu melaju kencang menuju rumah Jongin, dimana Kyungsoo menunggu bersama sang pemilik rumah.

"Apa telinga lebarmu itu telah mengikis habis fungsi otakmu?"

Itulah kalimat sambutan yang dikeluarkan Jongin setibanya Chanyeol di halaman rumahnya. Sedikit panjang, namun menusuk hati. Chanyeol hanya menatap lelaki berkulit tan itu datar, sebelum memberi kode pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo untuk memasuki mobil. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu sempat memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengenakan kaus oblong bewarna merah marun serta celana hitam selutut. Sedangkan Kyungsoo mengenakan kaus lengan pendek bewarna hitam yang dilapisi dengan kemeja kotak-kotak merah dan hitam yang tidak dikancingkan. Tak lupa celana jeans panjang hitam yang melekat sempurna di kakinya.

Black and red, eh?

Chanyeol menyeringai.

Lelaki bertelinga caplang itu melirik ke kursi di belakangnya lewat spion, tempat dimana Sehun dan Luhan duduk dan sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing.

Chanyeol kembali menyeringai.

Jadi yang satu ini bertema black and white?

"Hey, kalian." Suara baritone Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian lima orang penumpang di dalam mobil itu selama ia berusaha menyetir secepat mungkin agar sampai di taman kota tepat waktu. "Apa kalian tidak sadar dengan pakaian kalian?"

"Ada apa dengan pakaianku?" Luhan melepas headphone-nya, menggantungnya di leher dan melirik ke arah sweaternya dengan heran.

"Tidak ada yang aneh." Ucap Sehun kepada Luhan, sambil ikut memperhatikan sweater lelaki itu.

"Ada." Sebuah suara terdengar dari jok depan. Tidak, itu bukan suara Chanyeol, melainkan suara Baekhyun. "Kalian tidak sadar kalau warna pakaian kalian itu sama? Sehun dengan Luhan, dan Jongin dengan Kyungsoo."

"Well, yeah. Itu yang kumaksud." Ucap Chanyeol santai sambil memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang kosong di dekat taman kota.

"Bercerminlah, Park Dobi. Lihat juga warna pakaianmu dengan Baekhyun." Sindir Kyungsoo sepintas sebelum keluar dari mobil diikuti oleh keempat temannya yang duduk di jok belakang.

"... Hah?" Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, melirik Baekhyun yang masih duduk di sampingnya sambil memainkan handphone. Oke, biru putih adalah warna yang mereka kenakan sekarang. "... Benar juga."

Hening.

"Idiot." Komentar Sehun.

"Right." Luhan menambahi. Chanyeol mendengus sebagai jawaban.

"Ya, ya. Simpan saja ejekan kalian sampai nanti–acaranya sudah hampir mulai."

Dan benar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Taman kota yang tak seberapa besar itu terlihat ramai, dipenuhi lautan manusia yang berebutan untuk berdiri di bagian paling depan–seolah dengan berdiri di depan mereka bisa memenangkan hadiah menggiurkan itu. Namun, Chanyeol dan teman-temannya hanya berdiri di belakang, jauh dari panggung, sibuk bercanda ria serta bertengkar seperti biasa, dan seolah tidak memperdulikan apa yang terjadi di atas panggung sana.

Yang peduli tentang hadiah itu hanyalah Jongin.

Ya, Jongin. Siapa lagi?

Jangan tanya kenapa, karena Jongin sangatlah kekurangan liburan.

Miris.

"Kumohon, semoga lotre bodoh milik Chanyeol bisa membawaku ke pulau itu. Kumohon, kumohon, kumohon!"

Dan hanya ia yang sibuk memanjatkan doa, sementara sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain sama sekali tidak terlalu berharap besar pada selembar lotre yang ada di tangan Chanyeol.

Jongin terus berdoa, berdoa, dan berdoa, hingga–

"... 168!"

–nomor lotre Chanyeol disebutkan oleh MC sebagai salah satu pemenang. Atau lebih tepat jika disebut pemenang terakhir, karena setelah itu MC tersebut sibuk membacakan berbagai macam peraturan yang harus ditaati selama berada di pulau fantasi serta sebuah pidato penutup. Tampak pula lautan manusia di taman kini berkurang, dan terus berkurang hingga menyisakan 42 orang saja.

Chanyeol terpana.

Baekhyun tercengang.

Sehun secara refleks berhenti mengganggu Luhan.

Luhan pun berhenti mengomel demi cengo together bersama sahabat-sahabatnya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

Sementara itu Jongin sibuk berselebrasi.

THE POWER OF KIM-ITEM-JONG-DEKIL-IN GAES!

"OH YEAAAHH! SELAMAT TINGGAL DUNIAKU YANG SURAM! WELCOME TO HOLIDAYS! WOHOOO~"

Lelaki berkulit hitam serta berhidung super menjorok kedalam itu–ng, ralat, lelaki berkulit eksotis serta berhidung nggak-mancung-mancung-banget itu kini berjoget ria dengan bahagianya. Hal itu cukup untuk membuat orang-orang yang ada disana menatapnya dengan tatapan "What are you doing, fool guy?"

Hening.

Jongin memasang sebuah cengiran bersalah kepada teman-temannya, sementara kelima orang tersebut sibuk ber-acting seolah mereka tidak mengenal dan tidak pernah melihat seorang Kim Jongin.

"–silahkan berkemas bagi para pemenang. Kita akan berangkat pukul sepuluh tepat, berkumpul kembali di taman kota. Terima kasih."

"Hei, ayo mengambil barang-barang." Yeah, berterima kasihlah pada telinga lebar Chanyeol yang sempat menangkap interupsi dari sang MC sebelum mereka benar-benar berangkat menuju pulau fantasi.

"Ay ay, Captain!" seru Sehun sambil memberi hormat dengan tangan kanan, diikuti oleh Jongin–yang masih setia menampilkan cengirannya. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

Tak lama setelahnya, Chanyeol segera mengemudikan VW Kodoknya itu dengan kecepatan jauh di atas rata-rata untuk mengambil koper milik sahabat-sahabatnya. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu sangat frustasi ketika berada di dalam mobil, karena setiap ia berhenti di rumah salah satu sahabatnya, Jongin selalu berseru mengingatkan berapa sisa waktu yang mereka miliki sebelum rombongan pemenang berangkat menuju pulau fantasi. Bayangkan, betapa inginnya Chanyeol membuang Jongin ke Kutub Selatan–agar mati membeku–namun niat itu diurungkannya, karena ia tidak tahu cara untuk menuju Kutub Selatan dan Kyungsoo pasti akan mengejarnya seumur hidup untuk membalaskan dendam Jongin.

Err... Oke,

Sepertinya Chanyeol terlalu banyak menyaksikan film picisan.

"CHANYEOL! SEPULUH MENIT LAGI!"

Itulah teriakan Jongin ketika mereka berhenti di rumah Chanyeol–sebagai pemberhentian terakhir–untuk mengambil kopernya. Lelaki bertelinga caplang itu melempar sebuah bantal leher ke arah wajah Jongin dengan kesal.

"BRENGSEK KAU, KIM JONGIN! TUTUP MULUTMU ATAU AKU YANG AKAN MENUTUPNYA!"

"CHANYEOL, BICARANYA!" pekik Baekhyun tidak suka.

"... Mau ditutup pakai apa, Yeol?" Sehun bertanya dengan iseng, membuat Luhan segera mencubit pahanya sampai pemuda berkulit putih susu itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Maunya apa?" Chanyeol balik bertanya sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

"Yang itu, lho." Sehun terkekeh.

"Yang empuk itu, bukan?" komentar Chanyeol lagi, dengan kekehan yang sama.

"Ya Tuhan! Jadi selama ini kalian threesome?!"Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, tak percaya.

"Sialan kau, Park! Hatiku tetap pada Kyungsoo!" seru Jongin.

"Dih." Kyungsoo memasang wajah jijik.

"Ya Tuhan, ternyata ChanKaiHun itu real..." gumam Baekhyun lemas.

"B–Baekhyun, bukan gitu!"

"Terserah." Balas Baekhyun tak peduli.

"Baek–"

"Cukup tau, Yeol. Cukup tau."

"Baekhyun, beneran–"

"CHANYEOL! WAKTUNYA TINGGAL LIMA MENIT LAGI INI!"

Dan auman Luhan pun menyudahi pertengkaran tidak jelas itu.

* * *

"Akhirnya!" Gumam Luhan lega sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang yang ditempatinya bersama Sehun.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Luhan, Sehun, Jongin, serta Kyungsoo kini tengah membaringkan tubuh sejenak di atas ranjang empuk sekelas hotel bintang lima yang terdapat di dalam sebuah kamar di salah satu kabin sebuah kapal pesiar mewah. Ya, kapal pesiar yang mengantarkan mereka pada pulau fantasi hadiah lotre itu. Sudah satu jam berlalu sejak keberangkatan mereka. Untuk sampai di pulau tersebut, mereka membutuhkan empat jam penuh, sehingga keenam lelaki itu memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Tiga dari mereka sudah tertidur pulas. Jangan tanya siapa, karena ketiganya pastilah Chanyeol, Jongin, serta Sehun.

"Kamarnya nyaman." Gumam Kyungsoo sambil menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Ya." Balas Luhan pelan. "Aku ingin tahu, apa saja yang ada di dalam pulau itu."

"Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja aku tidak ingin pergi kesana." Ucap Baekhyun menimpali. Pemuda itu kini sedang memainkan anak rambut Chanyeol–yang tengah tertidur pulas di sebelahnya–yang lembut serta bewarna hitam dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menggenggam erat kalung perak berbandul huruf 'CB' miliknya.

"... Hah? Kenapa, Baek?"

Baekhyun menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit kamar. Tangan kanannya tetap setia menggenggam bandul kalung yang tergantung indah di lehernya. "Entahlah. Firasatku tidak enak."

"Kabar buruknya, firasatku tidak pernah salah." tambah pemuda manis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Tolong RCL oke? ^^**

* * *

 **Ng, sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf, karena Everytime & EXO and Their Love Story masih terhambat, dan aku malah membuat ff ini T^T Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat ff bergenre thriller, jadi mohon dimaklumi atas kekurangannya ya :" Untuk Everytime & EXO and Their Love Story benar-benar akan kuusahakan untuk selesai secepat mungkin.**

 **Kritik dan saran sangat berguna buat aku untuk jalan cerita kedepan, jadi tolong luangkan waktu sedikit untuk memberi kritik atau saran :")**

 **Maaf, sekali lagi**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

 **-Raisa YeolBaekry-**


End file.
